


Going the Extra Miles

by sistersophie



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: Jeremy hasn’t seen Richard for nearly four weeks since their argument.  So he takes a drive.





	

Jeremy was doing this for the sake of the show. That was it. 

Today was Saturday, and filming would be starting on Monday. He had to make sure that he and Richard could still work together. 

At least it was a nice morning for driving. He put his Mercedes in gear, rolled down the window, and enjoyed the breeze and the sunshine. The last time he had been out this way, it had been rainy and gloomy. Now, spring had fully arrived, and everything was green and lush.

He drove past farms and villages, humming along to Supertramp’s _Breakfast in America_ on the car stereo. As he drew closer to Wales, though, his nerves began to get the better of him, and when the CD ended, Jeremy shut off the sound system altogether.

Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

Their last quarrel came back to him once more; Richard shouting that he wasn’t ready to make their relationship public and that Jeremy needed to respect that; Jeremy feeling hurt and accusing Richard of being a coward; Richard quickly getting dressed and slamming the door to Jeremy’s flat behind him as he drove off with a squeal of tyres.

And then, this long silence. Jeremy had been too angry to call or text, and Richard had apparently felt the same way, because there had been no communication between them since.

Jeremy had thought about approaching James for advice, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, and besides, May had been busy doing his _Reassembler_ bit for the BBC and hadn’t been available much anyway.

So he’d taken off to the Caribbean for two weeks, hoping that sunshine and exotic drinks would make him forget, but instead he kept picturing Richard beside him as he walked on the warm beaches. He’d seen other same-sex couples doing the same, clearly enjoying themselves. Times were changing. Why couldn’t Richard see that?

Jeremy eased off on the Merc’s accelerator. He really should just turn around and go back home. This would not end well.

_No. I have to see this through. Anything would be better than this uncertainty._

He pushed the Merc back up to speed, wiping a hand across his forehead and taking a deep breath as the turn for Richard’s driveway approached. He pulled in, noticing that Richard’s Land Rover was parked near the old farmhouse.

That was a hopeful sign, unless Hammond had taken himself off for a ride on any of his motorbikes. It was a good day for it.

Jeremy shut off his engine and got out of the car, figuring that he might have a bit of a wait.

He heard a dog’s bark; it was Bleaberry from the sound of it, and within seconds he saw her race around to the front of the house, ears perked up. Jeremy could see her relax as she recognised him, and she came right over to be petted, her tail wagging.

“Good dog,” he murmured, bending down to run his hands through Blea’s fur. “Have you missed me?”

She licked his hand, and Jeremy wished he had thought to bring a treat for her.

“Where’s Richard, girl?”

Her ears perked up at the name, but she held still as Jeremy continued to stroke her fur. It was nice to be welcomed this way, but he was beginning to wonder why she was running around outside when there was still no sign of her master.

“Hammond?” he called, not too loudly.

There was no answer from the house. Jeremy felt the first stirrings of concern. 

He raised his volume a bit. “Rich? It’s Jeremy.”

Still no response. He was about to climb the stairs and knock when Bleaberry gave a small bark and took off around the side of the house, back the way she had come earlier. Jeremy crept after her as she raced into the small patch of woods behind the house. A few seconds later, Richard came into sight, jogging along a narrow footpath. Blea barked once more as she joined Richard for the last bit of his run.

Jeremy ducked back around to his car, feeling more than a little self-conscious. He took a deep breath, trying to gather himself and remember what he had been going to say to the younger man.

“Whoa, girl. What’s got you all wound up?” he heard Richard say as Blea reappeared in Jeremy’s view once more. “Somebody here?”

Jeremy waited, his heart pounding in his chest, until Hammond reached the front lawn and saw him.

They stared at each other. Richard was dressed in a tee shirt and jogging shorts; his trainers were splattered with mud, his face was gleaming with perspiration, and his hair had gone every which way. 

“Hello, Jezza.”

“Richard.”

“I just went for a run.”

“I can see that. Blea’s been looking out for me while I waited for you.”

“Yeah.” Richard bent down to stroke the border collie. “She’s pretty good company.”

Jeremy licked his lips. “Sorry. I probably should have called first.”

“S’okay.”

Jeremy nodded.

“I was going to call you,” Richard added, “after I had a shower. At least that’s what I promised myself.”

Jeremy swallowed hard. “I had to see you,” he said. “Because I need to know…if we still have a show.”

Richard looked surprised. “You’re worried about the show? Don’t be. I haven’t quit. I’ll be there.”

“That’s good to know,” Jeremy replied. He took a few steps forward. “But I also need to apologise for being a first-class twat to you. I’m sorry, Richard.”

“Jez, no….”

“I pushed you too hard, and I was wrong. It’s my fault.”

Richard moved closer, and Jeremy could smell him now – a blend of sweat, old shampoo, and that scented fabric softener that Hammond always preferred. It brought back recent memories of their couplings -- of Richard stripping himself naked, burying his face into Jeremy’s neck, riding Jeremy’s cock, spilling his damp sweaty hair over Jeremy’s chest after it was all over. 

“I’ve missed you, Jeremy. I’ve had a lot of time to think, and maybe you’re right. Maybe we should be more open.”

Jeremy let that sink in for a moment. Richard had said “we,” which meant that “we” still existed.

“I should have called,” he tried again. “I’m sorry. I wasted all those days being angry and stubborn.”

“But then you drove out here,” Richard said softly, closing the gap between them to mere inches.

Jeremy looked at him. There was a smudge of dirt across Richard’s nose, and he was red and sweaty, but he was still the most beautiful human being Jeremy had ever seen.

Jeremy opened his arms, and Richard came to him, pressing his head into Jeremy’s chest.

“I want to try again,” Richard said. “Can we…just sit and talk for a while? After I’ve had a shower? I can make us some coffee.”

“I’d like that very much,” said Jeremy.

He pressed a kiss into Richard’s hair, and they held each other just a bit longer before going into the house, Bleaberry trailing behind them.


End file.
